Lost
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Miley collapses on stage and falls in a coma, time has passed and everything is gone, will she be able to deal with it, and what is more important... will she be able to bring Hannah Montana back to life again?
1. Chapter 1

LOST

Part 1

My name is Miley Stewart, I'm 14 and I'm also the famous pop teen star Hannah Montana, my life was a dream come true, I had the greatest friends in the world: Lily and Oliver, since nobody but them knew my secret I was able to go to school and have a normal life, or so it was, I don't know when it really began, the doctor said that the condition could have been there for months, all I know is that it all began the day of the concert in Chicago, Dad talked to Lily's parents so she could get permission to travel with us during the weekend, when we got off the plane I was so dizzy that I couldn't held myself standing, Lily helped me until we got to the hotel. She tried to talk me out of doing the concert that night... I should have listened to her... that afternoon I was sweating as if I was walking through the Arizona dessert, even though the temperature was really nice, I took a bath and began to feel better, just moments before the concert Lily told me that I should not do it... I remember that I told her that I was fine... that was probably the worse mistake I could have ever made...

-And now... HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -The announcer said

The crowd cheered as Miley ran out and began to sing, Lily watched with a worried look as Miley's movements seemed to be uncoordinated, when the first song ended she ran out with a bottle of water, she wouldn't normally do such things, the sight of a huge crowd scared her, but this time she was really worried about Miley.

-Are you OK? You seem like you're not concentrated, a little more and you would have made one of the dancers fell from the stage – Lily said to Miley's ear

-Look, I'm fine OK? Now please, I have to sing, thanks for worrying though

Slowly Lily went back to her position as Hannah began to sing her trademark song, at the middle of it the nightmare began.

-...You have the best of both limousines... and... you are together... with... mayonnaise... and... ice... cream...

-Oh my God – Lily said as Miley took her hand to her face and moaned in pain.

It was just seconds but for Lily the world began to move in a very slow motion, Miley dropping her microphone, two steps towards her and then her body collapsing on the stage.

-MILEY!!!!!!!!

She ran as fast as she could, Lily kneeled beside her and held her face in her hands.

-Miley wake up please... I NEED HELP HERE!!! -she yelled

The place was silent as Miley's Dad along with an MRU (Medical Response Unit) crew ran out, Lily sat down crying as she saw them apply CPR to her.

-OK she's back, careful, let's place her on the stretcher... -commanded the MRU chief

Lily felt two arms hugging her and saw the tearful face of Billy Ray smiling at her

-She'll be okay, come on

It was then when Lily noticed that everyone had left, as events unfolded, people was asked to clear the area and everyone complied. Two hours later Lily, still in her Lola outfit sat in the waiting room of the hospital along with Jackson and Billy Ray.

-I told her not to... I told her... -she said crying

Billy Ray approached and held her hands

-It's not your fault Lily... Miley will be fine, you'll see, everything will be

-Dad – Jackson interrupted as two doctors walked in

-Good evening, I'm Dr. Neela Rasgotra and this is Dr. Gregory Pratt, we are treating your daughter.

Billy Ray stood up

-Can we talk in private? - Dr. Pratt said

-No, whatever you have to say they can hear it – Billy Ray replied

-Mr. Stewart your daughter suffered a severe stroke, we were able to stabilize her but I'm afraid that she's in a coma -Dr. Rasgotra said.

-A... a stroke? But she's 14, this is ridiculous -Billy Ray responded

-We believe that your daughter's condition could have been caused by stress and the use of certain medications – Dr. Pratt added

-What medications? Miley wasn't taking any mediations.

Lily got up slowly

-Actually... she was..

Everyone turned to her

-For the last six months she has been taking something, the nurse at school gave her medication for her headaches and dizziness -Lily said

Dr. Rasgotra approached her.

-Do you know what she was taking? -she asked

Lily shook her head

-Wait... I think she has those pills on her purse

Lily began to search the purse and found the pills which she promptly gave to Dr. Rasgotra

-Avapro – she said

-What's that for? -Billy Ray asked

-Avapro is an Angiotensin-receptor blocker (ARBs). This is a new class of medications, which are similar in some respects to ACE inhibitors. Like ACE inhibitors, they help dilate arteries, lowering blood pressure and making it easier for the heart to pump blood throughout the body- Dr. Pratt explained

-Are you saying that Miley had a heart condition? She never mentioned it, We didn't even saw a doctor -he asked

-It was my fault... please forgive me – Lily said in tears

-What are you talking about? -Billy Ray said

-About six months ago she began to fill dizzy, we went to the school nurse and she gave her those pills with the explicit instructions to go see a doctor... I told her to tell you and go but she refused... she said that the pills made her feel better and that she didn't need anything else... I should have told you... can you forgive me?

Billy Ray hugged her

-Of course...

It was like in slow motion... all I remember is that I was on stage singing... then it was like having a drill going through my head... my arms feel like steel... I open my eyes and it takes a while to get used to the light... I see a guy beside my bed... looks like Jackson... but... he's different... older... where's he going... oh he's back... with a guy who looks like Dad... but... what are those white strips on his hair...

-D.. Dad?

-Take it easy Miley, it's being long

-L... Long...

-You slept for 5 years sis – replied Jackson

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm back, I'm overwhelm by the reviews I got, and I'm glad, honored and the same time with the responsibilty of keeping up, a few of you asked about the way I deal with the parts in which characters talk, I must say that my format is the one used most commonly among writers, so I hope you can understand, well, enjoy!!!

LOST

Part 2

-5... 5 years? - Miley asked

-Easy honey... Jackson go get Dr. Rasgotra, hurry up

-Yes Dad

Moments later both Jackson and Dr. Rasgotra arrived, she got close to Miley who was slowly regaining control of herself.

-Do you feel this? -she said touching her feet

-Yeah...

-Try moving your legs, the left first

Miley moved her leg a little as told

-Good, now the right -Dr. Rasgotra instructed

Miley did as told.

-Perfect... you'll be brought a light meal later, if you feel any discomfort let me know, I guess you and your dad have a lot to catch up to do.

-Dad... what happened... why did Jackson said... I slept for five years...?

-Because Miley... you did... you suffered a stroke and were in a coma for five years and a few days- Billy Ray replied

-w... what?

-It seems like you overworked yourself and... that's it... now that you're back we may be going back home together

-He's not telling me something... Where's... Lily...?

-She's on her way, you have a lot to thank her for, Lily convinced her mother to let her transfer to a school here in Chicago so she could be close to you, actually we all moved here, she's been living with us and I think that helped Jackson a lot,

now why don't you take some rest? You need it.

Dad is right... my whole body feels so different... and I'm tired...

-Miley?

I hear that voice... it's so familiar but at the same time so different... I open my eyes and I see this girl standing at the door, God... is it really Lily? Where did that clumsy and air headed girl went? Her hair is like gold, really long, and she has... blossomed so much... I feel her arms around me and her tears wetting my face.

-Miley I missed you so much... when are you leaving the hospital? We have a lot to talk about. - she said

-I don't know... in a few days I guess

It was more than a few days actually, Dr. Ragostra wanted to be sure that I was really in condition to leave, but three weeks after Lily's visit I was able to go home, it wasn't much of a change though... Dad and Jackson insisted that I should still be in bed, what surprised me was to learn that Jackson had a girlfriend, a girl called Melina, Dad told me they were together for two years already, but that wasn't the most shocking thing I learned, when I finally convinced Dad to let me go out with Lily, we walked through the park and she told me about she and Oliver, yeah, sounds crazy right? But things change, specially after five long years, who could have thought, but from what Lily told me it seems like Oliver has changed a lot too, he's more mature and actually so is Lily, something weird is that... nobody has mentioned anything about Hannah Montana so far... yeah I know... I changed too, last time I was Hannah I was 14 years old... now I'm a 19 year old young woman... but Hannah is my dream, she's a part of me, and... and I want that part of me back...

-So... Oliver said that as soon as he finishes law school we will marry and... Miley? Miley are you OK?

-Huh? Oh yeah, yeah... can we... can we go get some ice cream?

-Yeah, I guess so...

As we eat I couldn't help but to ask Lily about it.

-Lily... why haven't anybody mentioned anything about Hannah Montana?

She dropped the spoon she was eating with

-H... Hannah Montana? I... Why... why do you want to know about that?

-Why? Because I want to get my life back, look I know I made a big mistake by not listening to you that night... but... I never said "I quit" so I want to get back...

-Miley... I... I think you should talk to your Dad about it

-Is there something I should know?

Lily just glared at the ground and turned around.

-Yes... a lot... but... but it's not me who can tell you

I pulled her arm and held her hands.

-What is it? Tell me, you're my best friend, we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other

It was then when I noticed the tears running down her cheeks

-It's not a secret... it's just something I don't have the right to tell you... please understand me

All I could do was hug her.

-It's okay...

When I got back home I knew I had to ask my Dad about it, before I went to bed I came back down, he was playing with his guitar.

-Dad?

-Oh hi pumpkin, why aren't you in bed? The doctor said you should rest as much as possible

-I want to be Hannah Montana again

Dad glared at me for a moment, I knew things weren't as perfect as I thought when he asked me to sit beside him.

-Miley... this were the longest five years I lived... day after day thinking that I was the sole responsible for what happened to you... knowing that it was my fault that you were nearly dead... believe me when I say that I had a lot of time to think about this... and when you woke up... I knew also that sooner or later I had to have this talk with you.

-So... we're going to get back right? Lily is going to be Lola again, we're going to shock to world with a huge comeback and

-Miley... Hannah Montana is dead... gone... she's not coming back...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Lost

Part 3

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HANNAH MONTANA IS DEAD? I'M HANNAH MONTANA!!! I'M... I'm... I'm dizzy... Dad hold me...

I can't believe he just said that... but my head is spinning like crazy... I feel my Dad's arms around me... yet... my legs feel like Jello... but how could he say that... I...

-Miley? Miley are you OK?

I open my eyes and I see my Dad standing beside the bed, again my arms feel like steel... but I can move them... Dr. Ragostra is here... Dad must have called her.

-Miley can you hear me? -she asked

-Yeah... what happened?

-You got upset... Miley your condition is very delicate, you can not get upset nor can you be subject to any kind of stress.

-What condition? I thought I was OK...

Who am I kidding, I saw that look on Dr. Ragostra when my Dad nodded, I guess I'm about to hear something that I'm not going to like

-Miley, you suffered a stroke five years ago because... because you got an untreated injure to your brain, so now you must be very careful, your brain seems to be fine so far, but the risk of a new stroke is very high, now, if you suffer a new stroke... the risk of dying is of a 90, look Miley, the thing is... you're forbidden for life from doing anything that can cause pressure to your brain, this means doing excessive exercise, getting upset, or anything for that matter that could get your blood pressure higher than usual.

So that's it... that's why Dad said that Hannah Montana is dead... if I try to sing and dance I'm going to kill myself... and everything is my fault... I remembered exactly when I got that "untreated injure" in my head... I was playing with Lily after a concert, it wasn't her fault... she tripped on a cable and pushed me off the stage, I remember hitting my head with the steel steps, the day after was when I began to feel dizzy and Lily took me to the school nurse... she probably knew I was hurt and that was why she asked me to go see a doctor... great... now I understand... Hannah Montana didn't die... Miley Stewart killed Hannah Montana...

-Mr. Stewart, Miley seems to be OK now, please call me if you notice something wrong

-Yes, I will, thank you.

The door closed and Dad sat beside me and caressed my hair.

-I wanted to tell you in a better way Miles... it was just that... I couldn't find the right words... I hope you can forgive me

-It's all right Dad... I... I understand...

The following day I began taking private classes so I could catch up with Lily, Dad said I would be ready to join her in school in about six months... though Lily is always helping me, I can feel that she is not OK, she seems sad... lost... we're going out again today, and I'm going to find out what's wrong with her

-Lily

-Yeah?

-What's wrong with you?

-Wrong? Nothing is wrong...

-Lily... you can't lie to me, what's wrong with you?

-I'm sorry... this whole mess has been my fault since day one...

-No, Lily it was an accident, you know that, we were just playing, please; I never thought it was your fault, so, cut tha

I couldn't say another word; the minute I took her hands and pulled her to me I saw the scars... I couldn't believe it at first, then Lily told me the whole story... in the second year of my coma she was feeling so guilty that she tried to kill herself, that was the real reason why her parents allowed her to come live with us, being close to me day after day kept her from hurting herself again, all I could do was hug her, she cried and cried, finally letting go of her pain.

-Come with me

-Where are we going? -she asked

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I had to prove it to Lily and most importantly to myself; Lily didn't say anything as we broke in to a theater that was nearby. I found a blonde wig in one of the dressing rooms.

-Miley are you aware of what we're doing?

-Yeah, now sit there and I'll prove to you that Hannah Montana is still alive.

-But Miley

-Just sit there all right?

It was only one song, it wasn't as bad as I thought, I felt all right, although my arms felt a little heavier in the end and I had some dizziness, but I was OK, when I sat in the edge of the stage Lily ran towards me.

-Are you all right?

-Yeah, don't worry… I'm fine, now I think we should go home

But fate had other plans, that night, in something very unusual Jackson decided to watch the news…

-…also tonight, a bizarre sighting, a security camera in the Imagination Theater captured images of a girl singing on stage, some say it's none other than Los Angeles teen sensation Hannah Montana who went missing five years ago, details after this messages…

-Dad you better come and see this –Jackson said

-What is it Jackson?

-Look

-…we go now to our correspondent Dan Jacobs who is at the Imagination Theater, Dan, what do you got? –the announcer said

-Thank you Jill, in what has been called a ghostly sight, the Imagination theater has joined the ranks of theaters who could say have bizarre appearances on them, just this afternoon a security camera captured what seemed to be a performing of Los Angeles missing sensation Hannah Montana, although the cameras don't capture audio, our specialist could determine that what she was singing was in fact "The best of both worlds", nobody was present at the time on the theater to determine who was this mysterious girl.

I was reading a magazine when I heard Dad yelling my name from downstairs; I wondered what could possibly be wrong when I got down.

-WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE THINKING MILEY??? –he yelled

-W… what are you talking about Dad?

-Miles, Dr. Ragostra was very clear when she told you not to do anything that could endanger your life, and there you are breaking into a theater and singing on stage, ARE YOU CRAZY!??

-No, I'm not crazy, I just want to get my life back, don't you understand? I'm Hannah Montana, you can't just come and tell me that I have to quit my dream, IT'S NOT FAIR!!!

-WHAT'S NOT FAIR IS YOU PLAYING WITH YOUR LIFE!!!

-IT'S MY LIFE AND I CAN PLAY WITH IT IF I WANT TO!!!

Dad didn't answered, he was looking at me in fear, at first I thought it was because I yelled at him, it was only when I felt something wet on my lips that I understood, my nose was bleeding for no apparent reason, then I started to feel dizzy again, Dad tried to help me, but him near me was the last thing I wanted.

-Leave me alone, I can take care of myself.

-Miles you're sick, I'm going to call

-I KNOW I'M SICK!!! I know I'm going to die if I try to sing and dance… but I rather do that… because quitting being Hannah Montana is dying too…

I went up to clean myself but when I was reaching the last stair everything began to spin, Lily came to my aid and helped me to my bed.

-Are you OK? I haven't told your Dad but if you're not OK I'll call Dr. Ragostra

I sat on the bed.

-I'm fine…

Lily watched me as I got up and took an old bag from my closet.

-What are you doing?

Lily's eyes opened wide when I put her purple wig on her hands.

-Hannah Montana needs her friend Lola LaFonda to be with her when she announces her comeback concert.

-WHAT?

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

And here we are, I know many of you don't like delays but believe me, it takes time to write and you need to feel what you're writing and most important of all you have to know when it's the right time to sit and write, I hope you like it.

Lost

Part 4

-Okay, it's official, you just lost your mind, Miley are you listening to yourself? Didn't you listen to what Doctor Ragostra has been telling you? You can't do anything that means an effort and getting your blood pressure high, it's too dangerous!!

-Look, I'm going to do that concert with or without your help, believe me; it would be easier with your help.

-NO!!! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND DEAD IN YOUR ARMS!!! DON'T ASK ME TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!!!  
Please…

-what?

-I remember it like it was yesterday, when you collapsed on stage I ran to help you, when I took you in my arms you weren't even breathing, when the EMTs took you from me I… I felt my heart stopping; I was looking at them and praying that they could bring you back… when you began to breathe again… I just cried… please Miley… don't do it…

I had to hug her, I couldn't stand the sight of her face, her eyes spoke for her… but somehow I had to make her understand why I needed to do this… although I told her I could do it without her… the truth is… I can't… without Lily… without my best friend… I lack the strength to do it… I have done many things in my life because of her being beside me… I was about to quit being Hannah Montana when she discovered my secret… her strength and her passion were the fuel I needed to go on… yeah… that's the only way…

-Lily?

-Yeah?

-I need you with me… without you… I can't do it… Hannah Montana wasn't who she was because Miley Stewart gave her life… Hannah Montana existed because Lily Truscott was there with her, cheering for her, making sure that she was fine every time… I… look… when I walked out that night five years ago… I knew I wasn't OK… but knowing that you were there… that there was someone I could trust close to me… gave me the strength to at least try… please… I beg you… help me on this one…

I saw Lily's eyes open wide… I didn't understand why until I realized that I was kneeling before her.

-Miley please… you don't need to do this… but… I'll help you, on one condition.

-What?

-You'll stop the concert if you don't feel OK.

-All right… now let's pack.

-Pack? For what?

-We're going to L.A. for a press conference tomorrow and back here for the concert.

-And you're planning to pay for all that… how?

-I'm 19 now; I can use my money when I need to without telling Dad.

-All sounds fine but how are you planning to do all this without your Dad or Jackson finding out?

-They'll know when I told them when we come back.

During the flight I had time to think about many things, especially the talk I had with Dr. Pratt and Dr. Ragostra, Lily insisted in talking to both before the trip, they insisted in what Lily already told me, it was a bad idea… but I have to do it… I can't think of a life without Hannah Montana… I saw Lily sleeping against the window… if this goes wrong and I… Oliver you have to be there for her if I'm gone… I opened my eyes when I heard Lily calling me.

-Miley? Miley wake up, the plane just landed.

-Oh yeah… thank you…

-Are you all right?

-Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, let's go to the hotel, we have to change; the conference is in two hours.

I could hear the noise of all the reporters waiting for me, guess it's a good story to hear from a star who went missing five years ago, although I was planning on going out on my own Lily insisted on being beside me, I told her that she could answer to anything the way she wanted, now I saw how much she changed, her fear for reporters was long gone, and now, she was ready to stand beside me against the world, we heard flashes going off as we walked out to the table that was set for us, Lily was a nervous wreck, she didn't showed it, but her eyes told the whole story on their own.

-Good evening, thank you all for coming, I'm here with my best friend Lola to tell you all that Hannah Montana is back and that we're doing a comeback concert in Chicago in two weeks.

-Hannah what happened to you all this time?

-Hannah was sick and by medical request she had to leave all physical activity that could pose a risk to her life

I couldn't believe it, Lily seemed so mature when she answered, I was only going to say that It was a private matter but wow… what an answer…

-Why Chicago?

-Because I own them a concert, remember?

-How's your health at this point? Will you be in any danger onstage?

-Hannah will be fine, and she will make sure that nothing goes wrong during the concert. Right Hannah?

-Lola is right, we will make sure that everything is fine and that everyone has a good time.

-Does your Doctor know you're going to do this concert?

-Yes, she is aware and she gave her consent, that's all we have to say, thank you

I felt like taking a huge stone off my back when we walked out, I was wondering if Dad knew about this when my cell phone began to rang, guess either him or Jackson were watching the TV.

-Aren't you going to answer?

-No Lily, I have to face them in person, I won't explain anything to them over the phone.

The flight back seem like I was flying to China, I wasn't surprised to see Jackson there waiting for us.

-Dad told me to pick you up, I have to warn you, I have never seen him so upset in my life.

I knew it, but I also knew I had to face him sooner or later, and later came minutes after.

-Jackson why don't you take Lily for some lunch? I guess I need to talk to Dad alone.

-Sure, see you later Miles

-Good luck Miley

I know I'm going to need it, as I opened the door I saw Dad waiting for me, he was infuriated I can tell with just seeing his eyes, and for the first time in my life I felt his hand in my face and not precisely to caress it, guess I deserved it.

-You think what you're doing is mature? Are you really taking everything in consideration?

-Of course I am, I have

-NO YOU'RE NOT!!! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED FOR A MINUTE WHAT JACKSON AND I WOULD FEEL IF YOU… IF YOU… IF YOU DIE?? HAVE YOU CONSIDERED HOW DEVASTATED LILY WOULD BE??? NO!!! I'M SURE THAT ALL YOU HAVE CONSIDERED IS WHAT MILEY AND HANNAH CARE FOR!!! But it's OK, go ahead, but don't count on Jackson or me to be with you.

-And did you take a minute to think what Hannah Montana means to Miley Stewart?

-what?

-Did you? Hannah Montana exists because you told me that I could be what I wanted to be when I was 12 years old, and what I want to be is Hannah Montana, I'm really sad to hear that neither you or Jackson will be supporting me, but I have the most important person I need beside me so, I'm going to do it, no matter what.

-Miley

I couldn't believe myself when I walked up to Dad, but I had to

-No… matter… what..

And so, the day came, I can't say I wasn't scared, I was a nervous wreck, it was like five years ago, but I had to do it… just like I had to do it back then… everything was ready, Lily came and hugged me… I shivered at the thought that it could be the last time she could be doing it.

-Be careful Miley… please…

-Trust me… I'll be…

I took a deep breath.

-LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!! HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!

To be concluded...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, first of all I want to apologize for the long wait, but as I stated before not only you need to be in the right mood to write, in my case ending a story is something really hard, everything I do I take it to heart and when it ends well... it like a part of me ends with it, all I can say now is, I hope you have enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

I could see Lily's face from stage from time to time, she was fear personified… but I had to do this, so far I have been ok throughout the first two songs, I only feel a heaviness in my right arm and little bells in my ears but I'm doing fine, I'll take a break after this song to calm Lily down.

-THANK YOU CHICAGO!!! BE BACK IN A MINUTE!!!

I felt Lily hugging me as if her life depended on it.

-Lily can I have some water now?

-Yeah sure... how are you feeling?

-Fine so far just a little heaviness in my right arm but don't worry

-Just remember your promise OK?

-I will don't worry

I saw her cleaning the tears from her eyes.

-Miley I don't want to lose you…

-You won't…

But something wasn't right, when I ran out I felt like I was that guy from "Men of Honor" when he was walking with the diving suit, moving my legs was a big effort and the bells in my head now sounded as if I had the whole cathedral in my head, yet I had to do this, keep on.

_This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right_

_This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life_

I'm sweating like a pig and I can barely hear anything, but I have to sing one more song, just one more, Hannah Montana will not die as long as Miley Stewart is breathing. But I need some rest, I saw Lily ran out to get me as soon as I finished the song.

-Come with me, you have to rest a little. Can you please check her blood pressure?

-Lily what?

An EMS paramedic placed a BPM (Blood Pressure Monitor) in my arm.

-How is she?

He glared at me for a second.

-150/100 kinda high

Now I know why I'm feeling like I'm feeling, my heart is pumping like crazy, but I have two more songs to sing, I owe it to all that people, to me, to Lily and Oliver, and to Dad and Jackson.

-Give me the microphone Miley I'm calling it off

-No.

-Miley your blood pressure is too high as it is, are you crazy?

-Just eight minutes Lily, that's all I'm asking for.

-Miley… I let you do this… and… and something happens… then it'll be my fault… please doesn't ask me to decide this…

-You won't, I choose to.

-Miley

-Have a concert to finish, see you in eight!!

_Everybody get's that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody get's that way..._

_Sometimes I'm here to jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_Chorus  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Tryin' again 'till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I'm messing up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

Just one more song… God… this ringing is killing me… but I have to do it… just one more song… one more…

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

_You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds_

My heart is pumping so hard that I can hear it like a drum but it's over… I made it… I can feel Lily hugging me again… I'm going to close my eyes for a while…

.You did it Miley, you did it… now it's time to… Miley? Miley answer me… MILEY!!!

My name is Lilian Marie Truscott, I was Miley Stewart's best friend and one of the two people outside her family who knew her secret: That she was Hannah Montana, I… I… miss her so much… I don't know if I have to feel better but the doctors said she just fell asleep when that massive stroke hit her… I thought I was the one to blame for this but both Jackson and Mr Stewart told me that they didn't think so. As Miley probably thought Oliver has been the best support I got, he has been there for me day in and day out, he also helped me pick Miley's resting place, it was the most beautiful place you can imagine, I made sure that she could hear the birds chirping every morning just like she would have wanted it. Even in the end we kept Miley's secret, I'm sure she could have been proud of the way I managed to walk on my own to that press conference and tell everyone that she retired and wished to be in peace… Miley you really showed me the best of both worlds… but you know what? I loved Miley Stewart's world much better… guess you're wondering why I ended what Miley began… she used to have this diary with her every time and she wrote the last line after the concert, I found it and I just felt that I was obliged to finish it, I don't know why I write this since this diary will be my most precious possession and nobody will read it ever but… it's probably for the best… the day we said goodbye to her my mother told me that people will always be with us if we don't forget them, Miley I will never forget all we lived together… and all that I learned from you… maybe one day I will live a dream of my own… no, I'm not going to sing… not Lily Truscott at least…

-AND NOW!!! MALIBU'S NEW SENSATION!!! LOLA LA FONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The end…


End file.
